conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Westlandic Revolution
The Westlandic Revolution (Westlandic: Vӓитгaɴөıᴋ Яᴍvoглzıoɴ Vastlandik Revoluzion) was a period of history in spanning between the late 19th century and the early 20th century in which Westland experienced mass political, social and cultural change which resulted in the establishment of Westland's current Strassonist society, while the ideology was also developed and gained mass popularity and acceptance during this period of history. The Westlandic Revolution Era of Westlandic history, is widely accepted to directly follow the Industrial Revolution Era, and to a large extent, is said to have been caused by the Industrial Revolution directly due to the rise of social and economic inequality and deterieration of class relations between the Elite and the Proletariat during the 19th century. Westland the third country in the world to industrialise, during the 1810's. The period is often wrongly associated with being a violent uprising or armed conflict, but in reality was a period of gradual change of Westland's societal system through democratic means urged by mass protests by the lower classes. Many place Mikail Strasson, and his literature and art, as directly responsible for the Westlandic Revolution, having worked throughout much of the 19th century, and early 20th century until his suicide in 1926. Strasson's work emboldened the importance of humanity and society as whole, leading the adoption of Egalitarian, Humanist and Socialist ideologies in mainstream Westlandic society. Etymology The Westlandic Revolution, while by name, suggests a violent uprising or conflict, was in fact the opposite. Westland never experienced any violent Socialist uprising, but instead achieved its Revolution through cultural and social influence and democratic processes. Background The Industrial Revolution which had taken hold in the early 19th century, had caused the large social and economic divisions between the Elite and the Proletariat to become more disparate. The exploitation of the Proletariat by the economic elite, with poor working conditions, poor wages and housing angered the labour forces. With the elite profiting off of the labourer's hard work and toil, the labourers began to feel the need to organise to have their interests heard. Initial attempts to organise labour were put down by the governing forces of Westland at the time, with the fear of the overthrow of the current system. Economic liberalisation further deregulated the economy allowing for further abuses of power which much of the governmental bureaucracy turned a blind eye to. Poor harvests in the 1870's led by food shortages for the working classes and even poorer living conditions. Protests by workers and strikes during the 1880's became some of the first demonstrations of rebellion by workers across Westland with Mikail Strasson and Rik Burkӧsson, who were recognised as early Socialist leaders in the Westlandic Revolution. Initially these were met by anger by the Westlandic government which quelled dissent with harsh punishments. However this essentially fuelled the rebellion with further protests and shows of rebellion by increasing numbers of the Proletariat against the Bourgeois. This led to the establishment of the Socialist Party in 1885 led by Mikail Strasson, who's ideology became known as Strassonism by party supporters. While the party initially could not stand for political representation. Suffrage protests by workers eventually led to the enfranchisment of men and women of the working classes over 18 in 1890. This quickly led to party success in 1893 and set about a wide range of changes in the Westlandic political system. With far more left leaning policies beginning to formulate in the minds of most people in the country. However, the once ruling Traditionalist Party won the elections in 1903, and unpicked much of the Socialist Party's changes leading to further protests. Realising the threat the party stood against from the resurgence of Traditionalist bourgeois, the Socialist Party won back power in the 1913 elections, and remained in power until 1923. Through this period radical reforms were entrenched in law alongside widesweeping constitutional changes which culminated in the declaration and establishment of the Westlandic People's Republic which protestors calling for more radical change in 1923. The Traditionalist Party was ousted and made illegal through reforms, with the gradual movement towards a Socialist society with Strassonist ideals. Legacy See Also *Strassonism *Burkӧsson Era Category:Westlandic People's Republic